Wrong Time, Wrong Place
by s82161
Summary: In the year 2014, Skynet decides to put a Terminator in 1984 to kill Sarah Connor. This prompts John Connor to send Kyle Reese in the year 1984 to protect Sarah Connor. Unfortuneately the time machine malfunctions and Kyle is sent 100 years in the past. Kyle ends up in a world full of anthropomorphic animals. Now, Kyle has to figure out how to go back to 2014.
1. Kyle goes back in time

_June 12, 2014. Los Angeles, California. _

In a post apocalyptic world, there existed the Terminators. Terminators are robot assassins created by SkyNet, a evil corporation responsible for nuking almost the entire population of Earth. The event was called Judgement Day. Judgement Day was supposed to happen on August 29, 1997. It didn't happen on that day. Instead, it happened on June 25, 2004.

The reason why Judgement Day didn't happen in 1997 was because John Connor, his mother, Sarah Connor, and the T-800 went to CyberDyne headquarters and blew the place up. As a result, Judgement Day was postponed. In 2004, SkyNet decided that humans were a threat to their existence, and nuked the entire world, killing 3 billion people in the process. Those who survived, they called the event: "Judgement Day". The remaining people were rescued by John Connor.

John and the remaining people of society were in a group called: The Resistance. John Connor was the leader of the Resistance. The Resistance's mission was to fight the Skynet and its troops, and to preserve the human race from total annihilation. The Resistance carried out many combat missions attacking factories and breaking humans out of Skynet Work Camps. Now, it's the year 2014. The Resistance is stronger than ever. Kyle Reese was raised by the Resistance at the age of 2. For the past 9 years, he was trained by the Resistance to fight off the Terminators. Recently, SkyNet announced that he was going to send a Terminator to kill Sarah Connor in an attempt to kill John Connor before he's born. The Resistance has but a time machine.

The time machine is programmed to send people forwards or backwards in time. There are 2 downsides to the time machine. 1, You have to travel nude, since the machine can only sense organic matter, and 2, Once you go through time, you can't go back, unless if you bring stuff to rebuild the time machine with. John wanted one volunteer. "Who wants to travel to 1984 to protect my mother from the Terminator?" John asked the group of Resistance members. Tons of hands were raised. John, however, saw one hand raised in particular. The person who raised his hand is Kyle Reese. Kyle Reese is 11 years old. Kyle has brown hair. He has blue eyes. Kyle was wearing a Resistance uniform, which consisted of a black jumpsuit with padded armor. When John noticed Kyle raising his hand, he said "Kyle, would you like to travel to 1984 and save my mother?" "Yes." Kyle said. "Ok." John said. John started to take all of his clothes off, with the exception of his underwear, since Kyle knew that he could get arrested for public nudity. First, the Terminator went into the machine. Once he got through, it was Kyle's turn to go.

Before he went into the machine, John gave Kyle a picture of Sarah Connor, so that he will know what she looks like. John also gave Kyle a communicator, which Kyle strapped to his wrist. Kyle walked into the time machine. There was a heavy feeling in the air. Kyle was raised into the air by a magnetic field. Then the world around him started to feel awkward. All of a sudden, the machine started to malfunction. Sparks were flying everywhere. Kyle was sent through time.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kyle accidentally arrives in the year 1884, in a town called Cotton Mouth Bluff, a town inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. Kyle needs to figure out how to get back to 1984. **


	2. Kyle arrives in the wrong time

**This chapter is going to have material borrowed from supertinagirl6's Tales of the Cooper Clan - Tennessee Kid. I once called her a lesbian slut, as a result, she revoked her permission and blocked me. As such, I had to resort to borrowing material from her story without her permission. **

**Good news: supertinagirl6 finally unblocked me.**

* * *

_1884\. Cotton Mouth Bluff. _

The dry air of the desert blew across the land. A grey raccoon held a firm grip on his gun revolver that was shaped like a cane. His name was Tennessee Kid Cooper, and he came from a long line of family thieves that only steal from other thieves. But Tennessee hadn't been following this code at all, he wanted to steal for the fun of it. A grin formed on his face as he set his brown eyes on a lone stagecoach. He knew that stagecoach contained the mayor of the town and his riches. The only set back was he noticed an orange fox wearing a white button up shirt, a long brown coat, and a brown hat escorting them. That fox was none other than Sheriff Wiley Everett Fox and he had been trying to hunt down Tennessee Kid. The gray raccoon loaded up his gun, ready to pull off the big robbery until there were sparks. There were sparks and electricity everywhere. A second later, a naked human man appears. This was no man. This was a Terminator. Terminators are robot assassins, who will stop at nothing to kill it's target. Terminators like like humans on the outside, but on the inside, they were a robot. The Terminator walked towards the sheriff.  
Sheriff Wiley Fox ordered his men to stop the stagecoach.

"Your clothes. I need them now." The Terminator said to the sheriff. "Hell no. I'll never give you my clothes." Wiley said. The Terminator grabbed Wiley by the coat. He ripped Wiley's coat off of Wiley. "Give me back my coat." Wiley said. "No." The Terminator said. The Terminator looked at the raccoon standing nearby. Tennessee was beyond terrified. "Please don't kill me." Tennessee said. "I am going to beat you up." The Terminator said. All of a sudden, another flash of electricity appeared. A second later, an 11 year old boy appears. His name was Kyle Reese. Kyle Reese was a solider. He was with The Resistance. Kyle walked over to the Terminator. "You're not going anywhere." Kyle said. Kyle grabbed the sheriff's gun. He aimed the gun towards the Terminator's power cell. Kyle fired the gun. The bullet hit the Terminator's fuel cell. The Terminator started to short circuit. The Terminator died. Tennessee was beyond scared. Kyle walked up towards Tennessee. "It's alright. The Terminator is dead." Kyle said. "What was that?" Tennessee Kid asked Kyle. "That was a Terminator." Kyle said. "What's a Terminator?" Tennessee Kid asked. "A Terminator is a cyborg who looks like a human, but isn't. They were built by Skynet, a AI program who became self aware, and on August 27, 1997, the world blew up." Kyle said. "I don't believe it for a second." Wiley said to Kyle. Kyle looked at Wiley. "Really. In a 113 years, it will happen. I'm here to protect a woman named Sarah Connor from being assassinated." Kyle said. Suddenly, the Terminator got up and ripped the stagecoach door open.

"Don't hurt me!" the mayor, who was a wolf, said. The Terminator dragged the mayor out of the stagecoach. He lifted the mayor off the ground. "Bring him down." Kyle said to the Terminator. The Terminator saw that the mayor was not a target. The Terminator put down the mayor. "I'm looking for Sarah Connor." The Terminator said. "What year is it?" Kyle asked Wiley. "It's 1884." Wiley said. Kyle gasped. Kyle realized that the time machine took him 100 years in the past. Sarah Connor wouldn't be born for another 80 years.


End file.
